Justice
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Hinata/fem!Tsukishima] Hinata no se arrepiente, porque todo fue por justicia. Porque él se la quitó, y ella no se lo merecía.


**Justice.**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : minutitos.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Hinata Shouyou/fem!Tsukishima Kei(ko).  
 **Advertencias** : Rating R. AU. Fem!Tsukishima. **_Muerte de personajes_** **.** Angst. Tragedy.

* * *

Shōyō, cuéntame. ¿Qué se siente?

¿Qué se siente recordarla? Todos los días de tu vida, recordarla con esa molesta sensación de desolación. Escuchar el constante susurro de "pudiste salvarla", no poder encontrar la paz contigo mismo pese a que han pasado ya años desde que ella te dejó.

La recuerdas tan bien, Keiko siempre fue una mujer grandiosa, ¿no crees? ¿Recuerdas cuando la conociste? La primera vez que incluso, en tu impresionante estupidez, se te escapó el _"Un día, serás mi esposa"_ que ella claramente ignoró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Es decir, eras un imbécil. Menuda primera impresión. Aunque siempre te dabas ánimos diciendo que, de hecho, ella ni aceptó ni rechazó tu propuesta de matrimonio.

Siempre suspirabas con añoranza cuando la veías, porque demonios… ella era _tan hermosa_ que más de una vez te habías olvidado de incluso respirar por estar perdido en su figura. Su largo cabello siempre te había encantado, era tan rubio. _Hermoso_. La amaste tanto, y siempre lo supiste. Cuando ella aceptó salir contigo te pusiste inmensamente feliz. Creíste que, quizás, iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Ay, Shōyō, ¿por qué creíste en algo tan efímero? No hay nada eterno, no existe el "para siempre".

Puedes culparte ahora, porque nunca te diste cuenta de la presencia del _otro_ alrededor de ella. Nunca te diste cuenta que, cuando la conociste y te enamoraste de ella, había alguien más ahí. Alguien que también se había dado cuenta —¡y mucho antes que tú! — de su hermosura, de la perfección que representaba, que se enamoró de sus sonrisas sarcásticas y sus comentarios mordaces. Alguien que también intentó que Tsukishima Keiko lo viese como pareja sin mayores resultados.

Él siempre había estado a su lado, la amó más que tú. Pero ella te escogió a ti, ¿es que no te parece injusto? A él sí se lo pareció.

 _¿Qué tenías tú que él no tuviese?_

Tú no eras especial, Keiko se había reído un par de veces a tu costa diciendo que en realidad no veía nada especial en ti, eras uno más del montón. Entonces, ¿por qué te había escogido a ti? _Eras uno más del montón_.

Él no se lo explicaba y no explicárselo era lo que más le molestaba. Quizás fue por eso que esa noche fue a su casa. Era momento de exigir explicaciones. Él tenía derecho, ¿no crees?

Ella solo le explicó que _tú eras especial_. ¡Ahora eras especial, cuando hace nada eras _uno más del montón_! Ella explicó que tenías algo que la atraía, que le gustaba. _Por eso te amaba_. Pero que no podía explicar nada con palabras, era inexplicable.

Dime, Shōyō, ¿podrías explicármelo tú?

El enloqueció cuando ella rio y dijo que eras lo mejor que había podido encontrar. ¡¿Por qué Keiko no lo veía a él?! No lo sabía. Pero fue por eso que sus manos terminaron en su cuello.

¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Cuando llegaste a casa y viste a tu novia siendo estrangulada por ese… _animal_. La impresión que te quedó jamás la borraste de tu cabeza.

Viste la sonrisa, la últimas que verías en el rostro de ella, y luego la viste morir. Tu corazón se detuvo cuando ella se quedó sin aliente como tú cada vez que la veías.

Él rompió a reír al verte llorar, y recuerdas el brillo del cuchillo en tus manos y _la sangre_. Recuerdas como susurró su frase favorita antes de morir, esa que siempre le decía a _ella_.

« _Perdón, Tsukki_ »

¿Te arrepientes, Shōyō? ¿Te arrepientes de tus crímenes?... Yo sé que no lo haces. _Porque él se lo merecía_. Porque él te la quitó. Y no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

Recuerdas haber abrazado el cuerpo de tu novia, haber llorado en silencio, y entonces escuchaste las sirenas de la policía. Los esperaste, no era tan malo, podías pagar por el crimen de haber asesinado a _ese sujeto_. Fue por venganza, una venganza limpia, merecida. Al menos eso te dijiste muchas veces.

Ahora el tiempo se está acabando, Shōyō. Disfruta la última vista, y ahora. ¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?

— Perdón, Tsukki.

Ah, cliché…

Ya, puedes lanzarte del acantilado.

 _Adiós, Shōyō_.

* * *

Siento que el hecho de que esto esté escrito para una tabla de puro angst me hace sacar mi peor lado. Pero, en verdad, amo escribir este tipo de historias. Jeje.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!

 **P.D.:** ¿Ninguno de es de Chile y va al aniversario de _Haikyuu! Chile_ (en Santiago) en Agosto? Tengo curiosidad. Yo iré, por eso pregunto~


End file.
